The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) may specify a number of standards for network traffic including, for example, IEEE 802.1AE media access control security (MACsec) standard, which defines connectionless data confidentiality and integrity for media access independent protocols. Another example includes IEEE 802.1X-2010, which describes key management and the establishment of secure associations.